Prohibido
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Porque ella era prohibida para él, como aquel fruto que Adán y Eva comieron (y eso estaba bien). [Human!Alastor/AU]
1. 01

Los mejores días de su existencia, eran cuando acababa con la vida de inocentes; deleitándose con los gritos desesperados y agónicos, súplicas sollozantes y desesperadas, sin contar lo repetitivas que eran. Rostros sumergidos en terror, desesperación y dolor.

Un espectáculo digno de admirar. Sobre todo, el carmín que pinta las paredes, piso y su ropa. Causando en él, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Y estaba por irse antes de que le atraparan, admirando por última vez su obra de arte, se la encontró.

Ella estaba ahí tirada en el piso, inconsciente al parecer.

Arqueó una ceja, ella no estaba ahí antes. No cuando él empezó la masacre.

¿De dónde había salido?

Empuñó el cuchillo. No podía dejar testigos, debía matarla. Y se disponía a hacerlo, cuando notó que ella comenzaba a despertar.

Oh no.

Estaba claro para él que debía matarla, eliminarla… Pero, ¿Y si se la llevaba? Pues ya casi no le daba tiempo, pues pronto vendría la policía a por él; se acercó a ella, envolviéndola en su saco carmesí, cargándola y llevándosela de ahí.

La miró de reojo, percatándose de algo que no había notado. Piel blanca, nariz pintada de negro (al menos la punta) y mejillas rojas, lo que le daba una apariencia... Parecida a la de un payaso.

Esto debía ser una broma.

De mala gana, cargó con ella hasta su casa. Y apenas llegó, la dejó recostada en el sofá y él de inmediatamente se fue a cambiar. Y cuando se duchaba, se preguntaba qué hacer con aquella chica extraña y de apariencia aniñada; era la primera vez que se le presentaba algo así.

Terminó de ducharse y fue a cambiarse, y para cuando fue a su sala de estar, listo y limpio. Se encontró con que ella no estaba en el sofá.

Lo que le faltaba, ¿Se le había escapado?

Si lo había hecho, entonces se encargaría de darle caza. Definitivamente debió de haberla matado y no traerla consigo, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Tomó la escopeta y salió de casa, para encontrársela a unos pasos de ahí. Ella mirando la luna, o eso parecía; sigiloso, se acercó hasta ella, mirándola con una sonrisa (sin mostrar los dientes). Paciente esperó a que ella volteara a verlo, y sólo tal vez, se sobresaltase.

Y eso pasó.

Mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa y susto, él sólo le sonreía.

\- ¿Ya despertó la bella durmiente? – inquirió, burlesco.

-Tú… ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

-En efecto.

-Eh, ¿Gracias? – el aura de aquel castaño era sumamente inquietante, más porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima y no dejaba de sonreír. La ponía nerviosa, alerta. – Disculpe… ¿Sabe dónde estoy?

-Así que no eres de por aquí, ¿eh? – tomó con delicadeza, como un caballero y no el asesino que era, su mano. Tanto la suposición como el gesto la tomaron por sorpresa, divirtiéndolo. - ¿De dónde eres, querida?

¿Era normal para ella el sentir que estaba siendo cazada? Tragó saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Yo… - una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa. – Si yo te lo dijera, no me creerías...

Eso era nuevo, y le daba curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿De verdad? – ella asintió, él sonrió más. - ¿Por qué lo dices, querida?

-… ¿No te vas a reír si te lo digo?

-Lo prometo.

Ella suspiró mirándolo a los ojos, diciendo sin vacilación alguna:

-Soy del infierno… Mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, hija de Lucifer Magne y Lilith Magne. Yo… soy la princesa del infierno.

Es verdad que prometió no reírse, pero… Es que la risa fue incontenible, por lo que soltó su mano, sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza. Charlie lo miraba con cierta molestia, él le había prometido no reírse, ¡Y lo primero que hacía era eso! ¡Reírse!

\- ¡Me prometiste que no te reirías!

-Lo siento, pero… ¡Esta es la primera vez que me dicen algo como esto! – decía, tratando de controlar su risa. Charlie se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas, con el ceño fruncido. El castaño suspiró y se secó una lágrima, mirándola con una sonrisa. – Hacía tanto no me reía así.

\- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Es la verdad!

Él puso un dedo en su barbilla, meditando. Quitando la risa de hace unos momentos, comenzó a conectar cabos: la piel exageradamente blanca, las mejillas cual payaso, la punta de la nariz negra, su esclerótica amarillenta (o esa era la impresión que le daba por la luz lunar) y sus pupilas oscuras.

-… ¿De verdad no me crees?

Él sólo sonrió.

Charlotte entonces apuntó al nocturno cielo, donde chispas salieron de sus dedos, iluminando levemente el lugar. Incluso así, Alastor no dejó de mirarla sonriente.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- ¿Eres alguna clase de mago o algo por el estilo? – preguntó burlón. Magne se sintió frustrada, él sólo se burlaba de ella y le halló gracia el fastidiarla.

Y fue entonces, que Charlie tuvo suficiente. Se abalanzó contra él, mirándolo con ira, apresándolo con firmeza contra el suelo.

Y aun cuando los ojos de Charlie, cuernos y dientes de ella se veían amenazantes, él se sintió fascinado. Se podría decir que le creyó.

\- ¿Ahora **ya** me crees?

-Por supuesto… Aunque, una sonrisa se vería mejor en ti. – la rubia lo miró confundida, comenzando a calmarse. Alastor sonrió más. – Sonríe, pues no estas realmente vestido sin una.

Charlie solamente pudo pensar en lo enigmático, pero, elegante que era ese humano.


	2. 02

Se quedó en casa de Alastor, sí, él le había dicho su nombre después de ese día. Más que por amabilidad, por petición de él, y aunque tuvo sus dudas, al final, se quedó ahí.

Le había preguntado sobre cómo ella había llegado hasta ahí, aunque él solamente se limitó a decirle que se la encontró por ahí tirada, inconsciente; por lo visto, no había sido herida ni nada para terminar ahí, entonces… ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

Esa pregunta la carcomía por dentro, y no le dejaba en paz. Hasta caminaba en círculos por toda la sala, mientras se preguntaba el cómo pudo llegar hasta el mundo humano.

Algo que Alastor presenciaba casi todos los días, algo que comenzaba a aburrirlo.

Fue entonces que un día, en el que nuevamente iba a ver cómo Charlotte daba vueltas y vueltas en su sala, la sentó en su sofá, ignorando su mirada de confusión y solamente le sonrió; Charlie también se tuvo que ir acostumbrando a ver a Alastor sonreír.

Aunque a ella, no le gustaba lo falsa que era su sonrisa, llegando a preguntarse cómo sería una verdadera, sincera y no maliciosa.

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas un momento, dulzura? Dando vueltas y vueltas no responderá tus interrogantes.

-Pero…

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

\- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

-Ya pronto lo verás. – le aseguró, sonriente. Ella lo miró intrigada, mientras le veía ir a lo que suponía ella, era su habitación.

Y cuando volvió, le entregó lo que ella se pondría, siendo un vestido negro, que parecía de la época de este momento. Tampoco es que ella supiera mucho de moda de ese momento, pues esta era su primera vez en el mundo humano.

Sonrió al ver la prenda entre sus manos, tal vez haría caso al consejo de Alastor y se relajaría. Más tarde hallaría una forma de volver al averno, con sus padres y gente. El castaño nuevamente había desaparecido, por lo que supuso que se cambiaría para ir a aquel lugar y, por consiguiente, le daría chance de cambiarse.

¿Qué podría salir mal? Se preguntó, comenzando a vestirse.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, se hizo otro peinado al habitual y con un listón negro que Alastor le había dado, se hizo una especie de moño; no estaba segura de si había quedado bien, pero, esperaba que fuese así.

Se sentía un poco ansiosa del lugar al que irían.

Y cuando salió Alastor de cambiarse, un rubor arribó sus mejillas (aunque no se notaba por las marcas en sus mejillas, afortunadamente). Sinceramente, él ya era guapo, pero, ¿Por qué se ponía así?

\- _¡Concéntrate Charlie! ¡Concéntrate!_ – se dio suaves golpecitos en las mejillas, suprimiendo cualquier clase de pensamiento extraño referente a Alastor.

\- Finalmente dejaste de ser un payaso, querida. – le halagó, haciéndola sentir algo apenada. ¿De verdad él creía eso?

Frunció el ceño levemente, aunque no se esperó que Alastor tomara su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares, levantó la comisura de sus labios, en una sonrisa.

-No estás completamente vestida si no sonríes, Charlie.

Otra vez el rubor volvió, tragó saliva. Y en ese momento, Alastor se puso a ver los detalles que hacían únicos a Magne. Le causaba gracia su naricita y sus mejillas, se miraba tierna, y le hacían ver también, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella era, interesante.

\- ¿Lista?

\- ¿Eh?

-Vamos a salir, así que, muéstrame tu mejor sonrisa, dulzura.

Y eso hizo Charlie.

La noche era joven y llena de misterios, o al menos eso se pensaba.

El moreno soltó sus mejillas para ofrecerle su brazo, en un gesto cortes, haciendo que ella, dudosa, lo tomase. Pues esos días le habían enseñado que él, no era de contacto físico; pero si era él quien le ofrecía ese contacto, no lo rechazaría.

Sonrió más, a la vez que ambos salían, rumbo al lugar al que él la llevaría.

Nuevamente, ¿Qué podría pasar?


	3. 03

**Parte 3**

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bar, pero para sorpresa de Charlie, este no era como los del averno. Podría decir que, era mucho más decente.

Y la música, era excelente.

Las ganas de cantar se hicieron presentes, pero se contuvo, y cual niña pequeña, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con fascinación.

-Increíble…

El castaño sonrió complacido, había logrado su cometido. Aunque eso, sólo era el comienzo.

En el escenario, hizo acto de presencia su gran amiga, confidente, Mimzy. Sonrió de medio lado, ella tan elegante como siempre, sin importarle lo que pensaran de su complexión robusta; digna de admirar.

Charlotte notó la mirada de Alastor sobre la rubia, sintiendo algo de incomodidad. Como si ella fuese una intrusa.

Aunque no le dio tiempo de soltarse del agarre de Alastor, cuando este tomó su mano para bailar. Algo que tomó por sorpresa a la rubia.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación de incomodidad desapareció y en cambio, una sonrisa de genuina felicidad apareció en sus labios, negruzcos por naturaleza.

Y así, Alastor pudo apreciar los caninos de Charlie, llamando su atención.

Y mientras Mimzy cantaba, entreteniendo al público, y algunos bailando como ellos, se efectuaba lo prohibido.

Un extraño lazo que no debió existir, _**antinatural**_.

Porque nunca podría existir una relación entre un humano y un ser sobrenatural, mucho menos, uno afectivo; y tal vez Charlie lo sabía, pero, decidió ignorarlo.

Porque tal vez, ella había caído… Pero, ¿Estaba eso mal?

La música había terminado y con eso, el baile entre ambos. Ella se sintió perdida en esa mirada ambarina, y sinceramente, no le molestaba; aunque eso significara que, estaba perdiendo. Se estaba arriesgando.

-Al…

\- Hablemos en un lugar más privado. – murmuró él, sin apartar su mirada de ella. Provocando un calor agradable en sus mejillas, ¿Cuántas veces llevaba que se sonrojaba?

Se dejó arrastrar por él a lo que era una pequeña terraza, la luna nuevamente hacía su aparición. Sería una de las cosas que extrañaría al tener que volver a su hogar.

-Te gusta mucho la luna, por lo que veo.

-La verdad es que, allá en el infierno, no hay luna ni sol. Sólo un cielo rojizo y un pentagrama… Además, aquí es más tranquilo en comparación.

-Aquí tampoco es del todo tranquilo, también hay caos. Aunque no siempre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No creo que haya diferencia entre aquí y allá, querida… Aquí hay guerras, hay hambruna, hay muertes, enfermedades, asesinatos, canibalismo, violaciones y todo lo malo que puedas imaginar. – expresó con una sonrisa tranquila, mirando la luna. Charlie lo miraba con intriga, curiosidad tal vez. – No estoy metido en la religión, pero, sé que las personas buenas o inocentes van al cielo o paraíso. Y las personas como yo, tienen un sitio asegurado en el infierno.

-Al, ¿Acaso tú…?

-Si crees que he violado a alguien, sólo te digo que no me rebajo a un animal en celo, querida. – suspiró, sonriendo. – Sólo he asesinado a varias personas inocentes por diversión y cometido canibalismo varias veces… Y lo peor de todo, es que yo, no me arrepiento de nada.

Charlotte no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… Sólo sabía que, no quería que Alastor pasara el resto de su vida en el averno. Y no porque no quisiera verlo, sino que, estar ahí, significaba sufrimiento eterno… Sin contar el extermino que se efectuaba ahí.

Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, lágrimas oscuras descendían de sus ojos.

-No deberías llorar, dulzura.

_No por mí, no merezco y no quiero, tus lágrimas._

-Sonríe Charlie.

_Y no dejes de hacerlo._

Ella secó sus lágrimas, sonriéndole. Y él sintió calma, sólo un poco.

-Quiero probar algo que se me ha pasado varias veces por la cabeza. – le dijo, con una sonrisa, esas típicas de él. Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Es una solución para que vuelvas a tu hogar, cariño.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

_Oh dulzura, eres demasiado buena para este mundo, incluso para el lugar del que provienes._

-Cierra los ojos y confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?

Y ella obedeció, incluso si sentía que algo no estaba bien, lo hizo. Él ser acercó más a la princesa, acariciando una de sus mejillas, y sonreír calmo; sin previo aviso, junto sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiéndola.

Aunque ella también le correspondió.

Y más tarde, él se encontraba encima de ella, ahorcándola. No matándola, pero sí dejándola inconsciente, como la primera vez que la encontró.

La cargó entre sus brazos, mirándola una última vez más, pues el padre de esta, se encontraba a sus espaldas. Y era consciente, de que él no estaba contento, pero eso no le importaba; al final terminó por entregársela en silencio, observando como ese despreciable ser se iba con ella.

Su sonrisa temblaba, y seguía temblando cuando Mimzy se le acercó en silencio y puso una mano en su brazo.

Sí, él también sabía que estaba perdiendo. Que se estaba arriesgando; porque ella era prohibida para él, como aquel fruto que Adán y Eva comieron.

Y de tal vez, eso estaba bien.

_Hasta entonces, Charlie. Intenta ser feliz._

(Y si puedes, espérame.)


End file.
